


Late Night Feature

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes putting on a show...he likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 7. This the much requested sequel to [ Ocean View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195367) which I did for Day 6. Thanks to the fabulous [](http://forcellari.livejournal.com/profile)[**forcellari**](http://forcellari.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing.

Steve stared at the counter. He was almost out of beer--in fact it was at the top of his grocery list--so he knew that the six-pack on the counter hadn’t been there an hour ago. There was only one person who came into his house uninvited, and he often brought beer when he did. The only question was why did Danny bring him beer and then leave?

His eyes shot open. Danny would have come looking for him and must have seen him on the beach with Catherine. Steve knew that he should feel embarrassed that his partner had seen him having sex on the beach but he wasn’t. In fact, he could feel the stirring of arousal at the thought of Danny standing out on the lanai looking down at him as he fucked Catherine.

Steve stood transfixed in front of the counter his mind running wild. Had Danny watched them? What had he thought? Had he been turned on? Had he touched himself?

Catherine came up from behind him and slid her arms around his waist. “Hey, you promised me steak. What’s taking you so long?”

“Nothing,” Steve replied, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t feel like nothing,” Catherine smirked, rubbing her hand along his erect cock. “You’re ready again so soon?”

Steve frowned and moved her hand off of his dick. “I’m sorry something’s come up.”

“I can see that,” she joked.

“Can we take a rain check?” He asked, his eyes straying back to the beer. Steve would feel guilty about kicking Catherine out, but their arrangement was about convenience for both of them. She understood that.

“You’re serious?” She asked incredulously.

Steve nodded. He turned around and kissed her. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Catherine rolled her eyes. “Once again I don’t actually get dinner.”

“Next time you’re in port.”

“Promises, promises.”

Once Catherine had left, Steve went back out to the beach. He returned to the blanket that he and Catherine had used and lay down, this time facing the house. From this vantage he could clearly see the lanai and knew that anyone there would have been able to see him.

In the fading light, it was easy to pretend that the shadows were more than mere darkness. It was easy to imagine that they were concealing people, people watching him. He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke as he stared at the porch.

The idea of someone watching him, watching his every move, his every stroke, was sending a thrill through his body. And it wasn’t just anyone watching. It was Danny. Danny had been standing on that porch a mere hour ago looking down at him as he thrust into Catherine.

In his mind he could clearly see Danny standing there, a hand pressed against his own hardening cock, as he watched and the thought made him groan.

Steve sucked two fingers into his mouth and spread his legs wide. He trailed his hand downward and slowly circled the tight ring of muscle. He carefully slipped one finger into his entrance, ignoring the burn, and began to stroke his cock faster. If only Danny could see him now, completely exposed and bared for the entire world.

He curled his finger and arched his back as waves of pleasure shot up his spine. The sensation was almost too much and with one last pull on his cock he came, his come streaking across the sand.

Steve collapsed back onto the blanket and started laughing. Clearly he was a bit of an exhibitionist. Or more than a bit considering he’d been so turned on by the idea of being watched that he’d fingered himself on the beach, sand be damned.

Much later, as he lay drowsily gazing up at the stars he realized that he didn’t just want to be watched. He wanted Danny to watch him. Danny was the only audience he wanted.


End file.
